


make my wish come true; (all i want for christmas)

by explaininfinity



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, HAPPY HOLIDAYS Y'ALL !!, for once i wrote something sweet for chaennie, proofread!, someone give me an award, spoiler alert: kids!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explaininfinity/pseuds/explaininfinity
Summary: in which chaeyoung and jennie take their kids to visit santa and their kids both ask for the same thing for christmas, for their moms to get together.aka the chaennie christmas au
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	make my wish come true; (all i want for christmas)

"hyeji, _hyeji!"_

the frustrated hisses are only quelled by the sight of chaeyoung scooping up jennie's daughter by the waist, stopping the toddler's sprint across the store before she makes it out the doors. matching laughs instantly form across both of their faces, hyeji's probably regarding what she thinks is playtime while chaeyoung's is probably because of the look of exhaustion on jennie's own face. it's a wonder that jennie used to like shopping, although it was a considerable amount easier without children. the taller woman quickly shifts the five-year-old to her hip, continuing to browse through a rack of shirts as if nothing changed but now offering each one up for the santa-hat-covered kindergarten student to assess. hyeji, however, frowns at everything almost everything. 

she may be young but she has taste. (she is her mother's daughter, after all, so she's been swaddled in chanel since birth).

jennie's train of thought is interrupted by a small fist clenched tightly around her left pant leg shaking softly. half-a-decade ago, she would have blown a gasket about someone making wrinkles in her favorite pantsuit but that was then and this is now. plus, the tiny fist happens to belong to one of her favorite people in the world.

"can i go ask my mom something?" 

kiwoo's voice so similar to chaeyoung's that it's a wonder no one gets them confused. their faces are practically the same too, chaeyoung's cheeks almost directly copied down onto the little boy shyly shifting on his feet. jennie nods and immediately, she watches as the little boy she's known since nine months after he was born skip off to his mother's side, grabbing her pants in the same way that he had just tugged at jennie's. chaeyoung leans down instantly, listening intently to whatever question her son is asking before standing again and nodding softly.

as soon as she stands though, hyeji's voice shatters the norm of silence in the boutique, jennie's eyes closing as she counts down from ten in her head. when she turns around, she instantly begins laughing at the sight of two very small children all but tugging chaeyoung toward her, hyeji, of course, leading the charge.

"mama! kiwoo wants to see santa!" hyeji shrieks as she lets go of chaeyoung in favor of sprinting toward her mother. kiwoo's not far behind, his attempts to hush hyeji all but lost on the girl quickly outrunning him. jennie's never been more glad that she has enough money to rent out entire stores because the racket that they're making would get them kicked out of any other establishment. the two kids reach her but just as quickly disregard jennie in favor of beginning a spirited debate about whether they need to wait or not to see santa. chaeyoung, much less frazzled now that she's in control of her limbs, just saunters over to hyeji, lifting the santa hat off of her tiny head while also nabbing kiwoo's matching elf hat (both match the reindeer antlers on chaeyoung and jennie's heads that jennie had been _supremely_ opposed to but chaeyoung had insisted upon) and rapidly hiding them behind her back. 

whatever argument the kids _had_ been having is instantly dropped as the kids start circling around chaeyoung, jumping up and trying to steal the hats that are just out of their toddler-sized reach. kiwoo is slightly taller than hyeji, but hyeji's stronger, so when both kids team up to pull down chaeyoung's arms with their combined weight, there's little she can do but relinquish their hats back. that being said, the distraction takes up enough of the kids' time and focus for jennie to pay, appearing right by hyeji's side to try and fix her hair before she jams the hat back on her head. chaeyoung smoothly swipes the bag from beside jennie's feet, smiling sweetly in return to the faux-glare she earns. if they're being honest, jennie was never going to carry that bag anyways, realistically. all of jennie's effort's to her wrangle five-year old's mane are lost as the toddler in question tries to climb up chaeyoung's back. jennie would scold her child if hyeji didn't do the exact same thing every single time the four of them went anywhere. chaeyoung just laughs good-naturedly, making sure to zip up hyeji's tiny jacket before lifting the girl onto her shoulders. all jennie can do is smile at the sight of her daughter tugging at chaeyoung's antlers before turning to tug on kiwoo's gloves and help him with his coat. when she turns back, chaeyoung's hair is tangled between the christmas decoration adorning her head but neither she or hyeji look at all alarmed.. one quizzical glance at chaeyoung's unbuttoned jacket and one sheepish look in return later and jennie's fixing the taller woman's coat too before slipping on her own gloves and wrapping one of kiwoo's tiny fists in her own as the six-year-old rambles on about what he's gonna ask santa for. long, slender fingers interlace with her other free hand and out of the corner of her eye, she can see chaeyoung pick up jennie's shopping bag with her free hand. hyeji waves at everyone in the store she can possibly find as they exit, the employees' hushed comments _almost_ drowned out by the christmas carols that she definitely has not quite learned the lyrics to but enjoys belting all the same.

_almost_ being the operative word because just under what is probably supposed to be frosty the snowman, jennie can hear someone's whisper behind her, making jennie very glad that her newly reddened face and tighten grip on chaeyoung's hand can be attributed to the cold, "god, aren't they just the cutest couple _ever?_ "

[ - ]

_she should be used to this_ , jennie muses to herself as the four of them make their way down the snow-covered streets. people have thought they were together for years, not only because chaeyoung happens to be the photographer behind most of jennie's cover appearances but because of their equally (if not more so) frequent appearances on each other's social media accounts and in each other's lives. rare is the occasion that jennie posts pictures of hyeji on her public account (because she wants her daughter to be able to choose how private she's like her life for herself, when she's old enough) but when there are pictures of them, most often, they're taken by auntie chae. the same follows for the pictures of kiwoo, usually blurry shots of him and his mom on the floor, laughing, taken on a whim. the quality of the photos is always at least several dozen times worse than the professional ones arranged beside them but chaeyoung posts them anyways, always with the equally terrible quality shots of the four of them with whatever filter the kids think is fun at the moment. it doesn't really help that their apartments are located in the same building complex and their mandatory weekly-sleepovers oftentimes occur more than once a week. (chaeyoung has a drawer at jennie's while jennie has half of chaeyoung's closet and that's not even accounting for the second bedrooms in each of their kid's rooms.)

"earth to jennie? are you there?" a voice calls, derailing the train of thought charging through her mind. chaeyoung is squeezing her hand, looking as gentle and comforting as ever. actually, the soft look that jennie's receiving reminds her of the first time they had met, with chaeyoung finding jennie curled up in a ball, sobbing, in her green room when the photographer came to check in on her. chaeyoung had immediately given her a hug and with no questions asked, called off the rest of the shoot for the day while sending everyone else home. it took another hour of tears before jennie had finally calmed down enough to drink the water that chaeyoung had been urging her to finish. maybe it was because she felt some inherent connection to this stranger or more likely because she was too tired to stop herself but jennie had spilled everything– about how she had actually broken it off with her famous actor boyfriend of three years earlier that week because she had caught him cheating only to find out that she was pregnant, with both incidents to have major implications on her modeling career. chaeyoung had let her rant, had let her cry and scream at everyone and no one in particular until all of jennie's fury was depleted, along with her strength. then, chaeyoung had pulled a phone out of her pocket and opened her camera roll to a shot of a tiny little baby, swaddled up in an equally tiny blanket. jennie had been introduced to kiwoo, whose parents (chaeyoung's close friends) had died in a car accident only mere weeks after he was born. several more hugs and another half hour of crying later, jennie had left feeling lighter than she had all day and with a new number in her phone. 

since that day, they had been as close as ever, with chaeyoung saying by her side throughout the mess that was news outlets learning of both her breakup and her pregnancy and then the actual pregnancy itself and the process of raising a tiny human, giving her the same tender looks of adoration every day throughout them all.

the sound of her child attempting to whisper (but very unsuccessfully so) out an "is mama okay?" jolts jennie back into reality yet again where it becomes apparent that they've reached their destination: santa's workshop. while all she sees in chaeyoung is kind worry, hyeji's face above her just looks vaguely confused and slightly judgemental.

_(well_ , hyeji is her daughter after all, and anyone with jennie kim blood is bound to look like that eventually, even at their own mother).

a shake of her head and nod at chaeyoung dispels the concern riddled across her face, replacing it with a mischievous grin. as soon as she helps hyeji off of her shoulders, one yell of "last one in is a rotten egg!" and chaeyoung and the kids set off running toward the doors. 

as competitive as she is, however, jennie kim does not run, so when she finally catches up to them in line, an extensive debate as to who won is already occurring between the kids. "careful, santa's right there and i don't think he'd like that you're arguing," is all it takes to silence both toddlers, chaeyoung sending a wink over at jennie from her spot crouched next to kiwoo while she fiddles with his hat. jennie hates how she still flushes slightly at such a simple action and rushes to look away, intently focused on the buttons of hyeji's coat.

somehow, they make it to the front of the line without any other major mishaps (kiwoo bumps his head on one of the poles holding up the velvet ropes and hyeji almost manages to lose her shoe but with two toddlers, only that is definitely considered a win). hyeji climbs the stairs to the santa up first as chaeyoung positions herself in front of them as pulls a camera out of her pocket. jennie, her hand clasped around kiwoo's, isn't far away, which means she can clearly hear the conversation her daughter is having with the santa which, she instantly wishes she couldn't when the santa assumes that chaeyoung is hyeji's mother. "oh, that's not my mama, that's auntie chae," jennie's daughter starts, and even from behind her, jennie can tell that chaeyoung is majorly blushing.

the santa seems flustered but hyeji is undeterred. "my mama is over there," she continues, pointing at jennie before moving her finger to the toddler squirming at jennie's side, "and that's kiwoo, auntie chae's son."

at this point, the poor santa claus looks supremely confused (and jennie doesn't really blame him) but she's far too busy being shy to stop and explain anything. which, she really should have done, because hyeji's not anywhere near finished. "my wish is actually about my mama and auntie chae!" she begins again and jennie is touched, thinking that her daughter is gonna wish for their health or happiness or something equally as cute.

before she can, kiwoo rushes forward, exclaiming, "hey, my wish is about them too!" as he climbs on the santa's other knee. thankfully, they're both fairly small or jennie would have been rather worried for the admittedly slightly elderly-looking man's knees (although, in hindsight, one probably _needs_ to look old to get a job as santa).

once they're both situated, jennie thinks that by and large, the most embarrassing part of her evening is over as she walks over to where chaeyoung is to get a better view but the tiny terrors have another thing coming for her when hyeji announces that her wish is, in fact, that her "mama and auntie chae get married next year!" chaeyoung has the advantage of having a camera in front of her face so the blush that rises up her neck is somewhat covered but jennie's open-mouthed gap is in full sight of everyone (which had originally just included the people waiting behind them in line but now was expanded to include a group that seemed to recognize jennie and were whipping out phones). thankfully, the velvet ropes are positioned in such a way that jennie's pretty sure no one else can hear what her daughter is saying but that doesn't stop her from sidling beside chaeyoung to hide behind her shoulder.

when kiwoo starts with the fact that it would be way easier for them to just get married instead of living in two different apartments at the same time, jennie doesn't think that she could get any more red but the six-year-old very quickly proves her wrong when he adds mentions of the "funny looks that they give each other when they don't think anyone else is looking" and jennie can actually _feel_ the embarrassment radiating off of chaeyoung. well, that is until hyeji mentions the time that chaeyoung went to pre-k parent-teacher conferences with her (because jennie was at a fitting) and introduced herself as hyeji's other mom (because it would have been easier than explaining their actual situation) and jennie kinda feels like she could die on the spot.

thankfully, _somehow_ , the santa manages to find some way to appease the children and they pose quickly before leaping off of his knees and waving goodbye. the santa gives jennie and chaeyoung a look that seems to supersede explanation, some combination of guilt, confusion and twenty other unmeasurable things before opening his arms to the next kids. when they reach their moms, hyeji jumps at jennie, who barely manages to catch her while kiwoo, much more calmly, hops over to his mom's side. "you didn't hear any of that right mama?" hyeji asks as jennie, while grabbing her jacket and tugging one arm on. a quick look at chaeyoung (the only one they've exchanged since hyeji climbed on the santa's knee) later and jennie shakes her head no. that seems to be enough for hyeji, who's busy trying (and failing) to close the buttons of her coat. "good because if you did, then our christmas wish won't come true," kiwoo insists, his head vehemently bobbing up and down as to prove his point ever the more while chaeyoung slips his gloves on. the tips of her ears poke out slightly between strands of her hair and jennie can clearly see how red they've turned at this point (although jennie can't really say much of anything considering how her cheeks have just barely returned to their normal color).

after her coat's buttons have been secured, her gloves tugged on and her santa hat readjusted, hyeji immediately takes advantage of the fact that chaeyoung is on the ground and has just finished helping kiwoo to climb up her shoulders. chaeyoung adjusts with the ease of regularity and stands like its nothing, absolutely delighting hyeji. as is just as usual, kiwoo's fingers find jennie's hand, lacing them together as he excitedly babbles about what he wants to eat for dinner.

neither of the kids act like anything extraordinary has occurred, probably because for them, nothing has. but for jennie's, _everything_ has.

it's not like she doesn't know that she has a crush on chaeyoung.

actually, it was a crush a few years ago. now, jennie's probably _hopelessly_ head over heels for park chaeyoung.

it was a slippery slope from the start. they had clicked instantaneously and begun spending quite literally all of their time together as jennie moved out of her ex's apartment. she hadn't moved out until after she had hyeji and even then, she had stayed in chaeyoung's apartment every night for most of the first year of hyeji's life. 

there wasn't really one specific moment that jennie could pinpoint and declare as _the instant she fell in love with chaeyoung_. more so it was all of the moments, waking up when hyeji began crying to see chaeyoung already awake and rocking her back to sleep. or when she was feeling overwhelmed and chaeyoung would buckle up both kids in her car and drop off jennie at a massage parlor, promising to return in four hours on the requirement that jennie would take time off to relax. or when she would come back from a fitting to find chaeyoung and the kids in the kitchen, a complete mess of flour and sugar surrounding them but gigantic grins on their faces.

chaeyoung has always been close, so much so that jennie could reach out and always find a comforting hand to interlace with her own. she's this constant sense of warmth and joy in jennie's life that she seems to orbit around, never leaving the sight of.

but chaeyoung has always been far away, so much so that jennie could never truly reach her. not in the way she wants to anyways.

hyeji relies on chaeyoung just as much as kiwoo relies on jennie and jennie will always put the kids before herself, just like she knows chaeyoung would (and may be doing the same). 

jennie is willing to risk a lot in the name of love. she risked her career and her personal well-being to get out of a relationship that she couldn't continue to be in. she's willing to risk herself, to put herself out there all for the sake of finding _the one_. but she's not willing to risk hyeji's or kiwoo's happiness, and if something were to go wrong between her and chaeyoung, they would be the first people to feel the repercussions. but as it seems from what both kiwoo and hyeji just spilled to who they thought was santa claus, the kids are more than okay with the thought of their moms being together. and it's chaeyoung, ever beautiful and kind and perfectly what jennie needs to balance out her life. chaeyoung grounds her when the stress of both parenting and modeling threaten to send her over the edge. chaeyoung, who reminds jennie of how good of a mother she is when she doesn't feel it and who is by her side in an instant if she ever needs. chaeyoung who would put her life on the line for the happiness of her kids but deserves just as much happiness as them.

almost like she can read jennie's mind, a hand slips in her own free one. it's more than familiar, even if it's the sensation a glove against her own, it's one she recognizes easily. somehow, it's enough to stop her from spiraling, just as it always is. chaeyoung gazes over at her, just as she always does, with just as much security and safety that as jennie has learned to associate with the woman beside her. "they're doing it again," hyeji whispers to kiwoo over their heads (which, because both chaeyoung _and_ jennie are between her and kiwoo, of course, they hear) and jennie can see chaeyoung's ears flame up again. they look away from each other but jennie can feel the hand around hers tighten from chaeyoung's side and she's held hands with chaeyoung for enough years to be able to interpret what that means.

_i'm here, whenever, whatever._

maybe jennie's really _really_ dense because today is quite literally the first time that she's ever considered the possibility that _she_ could be chaeyoung's grounding force just as much as chaeyoung is hers. because just as chaeyoung is never farther than a phone call away at most, neither is jennie. just as chaeyoung is a guiding force in hyeji's life, kiwoo's soft personality has bloomed beside jennie in the kitchen or on long walks with kai and kuma in the park. in the smile she receives from chaeyoung, jennie sees nothing but love and adoration but for the first time, she considers that chaeyoung is seeing the exact same thing in her. jennie considers that perhaps, she may be the happiness that chaeyoung deserves.

kiwoo suddenly notices that it's snowing outside again and starts tugging jennie, and consequently chaeyoung, towards the doors to the mall as hyeji squeals from on top of chaeyoung's shoulders.

just as they're about to walk out the doors, a few members of the group that had been standing outside of santa's workshop politely stop them and asks for autographs. jennie accepts and the fans even oblige kiwoo and hyeji's attempts at writing their names on the papers too. kiwoo's managed to get his down pretty well and hyeji's almost there too but regardless, they're delighted with the practice time. the group graciously wish them happy holidays and one of the boys holds the doors as they all exit.

the two groups are separating, jennie and chaeyoung's hands reclasped between each other's when jennie hears one girl whisper something to her friend and can't agree more.

"that just has to be the _sweetest_ family on the planet!"

and judging by the squeeze on the hand and the overjoyed grin that she gets from chaeyoung, she agrees too.

**Author's Note:**

> a little holiday gift for you all, i hope you're spending today and the next week surrounded by those you love ♡


End file.
